


Brand Name

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-08
Updated: 2000-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos leaves a lasting impression on Alex.  Methos is there to watch. A prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/264976">Knifeplay</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mish for beta'ing it. This is my celebration of my computer being back

Methos entered the bar and looked around. He could feel the other immortal, but couldn't find  
him in the crowded scene. The dance floor writhed with bodies, and the strobe light made each  
moment a separate photograph of desperation.

He pushed his way to the bar and ordered a beer. He was groped, but Methos turned to the man  
with disdain and pulled the hand off his ass. "Another time, perhaps," he said, and squeezed the  
man's fingers, hard. The man tried to pull away, but Methos squeezed it enough to almost break  
the fingers before he let the man go. The man held his broken hand to his body as he moved  
away, and Methos felt the warning become stronger. He glanced up, searched the room through  
the mirror on the wall, and then smiled as he saw the scar first. Kronos saw him as well, and a  
moment later the man pinned him to the bar. Methos turned around, and they were chest to  
chest.

"What are you drinking?" Methos asked.

Kronos moved his thigh against Methos' groin. "What do you got?"

The sudden rush against his groin made Methos flush. "My own private stock," he said.

"Coming right up," Kronos said, and smiled his deceptively calm smile.

Kronos got that one right. Methos groaned and spread his legs for Kronos. Kronos moved closer  
to brush against him, but then pulled away. "Come, I have a new toy for you."

Methos followed him up the stairs to the tables. A young man wearing black leather sat alone in  
a table to the back of the room. A vulture swooped down to the table, but the leather-clad man  
looked up, and without a word being exchanged, the vulture moved off.

"He's cute," Methos said.

Kronos looked back at him. "Isn't he delightful? I hired him through a friend of mine. He snarls  
and spits, but he takes the bit even better than you did." Kronos slid into the booth. "Say 'hello',  
Alex."

Alex looked up to Methos, and his green eyes narrowed. Kronos flexed the arm that was under  
the table, and Alex winced. "Hello," he growled softly.

"Better. Alex, this is my friend--"

"Adam," Methos supplied.

"Adam. I want you to be nice to him, Alex."

Alex glanced at Kronos, but nodded. "He's introduced you, which probably means he doesn't  
want me to kill you."

"If he wanted me dead, he'd do it himself," Methos said, and sat down on one the chair across  
from them

"Which leaves only one thing that he does want me to do with you," Alex continued, as if  
Methos hadn't spoken.

Kronos stroked Alex's hair. "Let's go, then."

Alex stood up, and his arm didn't quite move in time with the rest of him. The night air was cold  
against his cheek after the sweat from the club, but Alex didn't attempt to do up his leather  
jacket. The arm was false, then. he wore gloves, and when he noticed Methos staring at it, he  
moved behind Kronos. A cab swerved from traffic to pick them up, and Kronos forced Alex in  
first and then joined him. Adam wasn't to share right away. Alex glanced over and saw him  
staring, and then shifted lower in his seat. The cabby didn't say anything, but he took the cash  
and dropped them off in front of the cheap motel.

****

"This is what you're reduced to?" Methos whispered in Kronos' ear. He licked Kronos' lobe and  
bit down.

"They don't ask about the bloodstains," Kronos said. "Convenient, cheap, and no one complains  
about the noise."

"Does he scream?" Methos asked. Alex had stopped in front of one of the doors, and was  
waiting for them.

He probably heard what Methos said, but he didn't respond to it.

"It depends on if the gag is properly in place,"

Kronos said. He reached up, put his hand over Alex's neck, and caressed the line of his spine.  
"Isn't that right, Alex?" he whispered.

Alex stood still for the caress as Kronos took out the door key, and then pulled away from the  
hand.

Kronos grabbed Alex's jacket and pushed the boy into the room. In the heartbeat it took, Alex  
had turned from a masochistic sub into a hellcat.

Kronos subdued him easily. He dragged Alex into the room and then forced Alex's head into the  
bedding. Alex thrashed, but Kronos kept him in place until he stopped kicking. When Kronos  
finally let go, Alex turned his head and gasped for air.

"Want him, brother?" Kronos asked, keeping his hand over Alex's neck.

Methos moved to the bed. "I think I'll just watch this round," he said. He put his hand beside  
Kronos', and Kronos moved away.

Methos stroked the neck, feeling how frail Alex was under him. One snap, and Alex's life would  
be over.

Alex's frantic pulse beat under Methos' fingers, and Methos drummed his fingers against the  
vein.

Kronos smiled at Methos as he yanked Alex's jeans down. "It's been a while for you, hasn't it,  
brother."

Methos nodded as his mouth dried.

"Death or life, pain or pleasure...Alex gets off on it. Do you still enjoy it?"

"Fuck him," Methos growled.

"Not quite yet. Just like old times, Methos. For me."

Methos unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. He touched his hard cock, and Alex looked up  
at him and smiled.

Methos sat up on the bed and swung his leg over Alex's head. He moved forward, and Alex  
grinned as he went down on him.

Alex jerked forward as Kronos entered him roughly, but he was careful with his teeth. Methos  
lay back on the bed and held onto Alex's head. He fucked the boy roughly, but Alex's mouth was  
soft and gentle against his dick.

Kronos drew his nail hard down Alex's back. It scraped off a layer of skin, and the blood seeped  
through in tiny pinpricks. Methos stared at the blood that didn't heal. It was almost hypnotic.  
"Taste it," Kronos whispered.

Methos ran his finger over the raised welt, and licked it up.

It had been millennia since he tasted blood.

He had given it up. Kronos only had to smile at him, and the dark urge was back. Kronos licked  
his lips as he watched Methos clean his finger off. The blood was thick and salty, and Methos  
stopped himself from it tasting again. This was a one-night thing. He'd go back to being the  
respectable Adam that MacLeod trusted in the morning.

Kronos gripped Alex's hips harder, slammed against him twice, and then collapsed against him  
for a heartbeat. Then Kronos pulled away and went into the dingy bathroom.

Alex moved up so that he could shift his knuckle up and down Methos' perineum and then he  
touched his finger to Methos' ass.

"Lick it first, boy," Methos growled. "Don't you dare stick it in dry."

Alex sucked on his finger for a moment and jerked his hand over Methos' cock while he did.  
Methos grunted as the finger penetrated him.

Alex found Methos' prostate with unerring accuracy and then pulled back so that Methos could  
watch Alex lick the head of his cock.

Methos' testicles tightened, but he didn't come until Alex moved over so and began humping  
Methos' leg.

Kronos waited for Methos to stop shuddering before knocking Alex off. Alex fell to the floor  
and curled up to protect himself, but Kronos didn't hit him again.

"Good?" Kronos asked.

"Great," Methos said. He pulled his jeans back on, and helped himself to a warm beer on the  
nightstand. "Now what?" he asked as he cracked the can.

Kronos smiled at Methos. "Now, the fun begins. Alex, up," Kronos ordered.

Alex pushed to his feet. His jeans were tight against groin, and Kronos sat down on the bed with  
a twisted smile. "Here," he said, snapping his fingers.

Alex stood between Kronos' thighs, and was again surly.

Kronos leaned back on his elbows and smiled.

"Tell me what you're in the mood for, Alex," Kronos said. "We just used the clamps last night,  
and you moaned so prettily for them. Would you like a repeat performance, or shall we go back  
to the beer bottle?"

Alex shuddered, but his eyes narrowed. He went to move away, but Kronos sat up and grabbed  
Alex's wrist. Kronos twisted Alex to his back against the bed, and held him there. "But we only  
have cans. We'll have to try something new, won't we?"

Alex shuddered. Kronos stood up and threw him to the bed, and then pressed his palm down  
hard against Alex's groin. Alex tensed, but then relaxed against it. Kronos laughed. "Hold him  
down," Kronos ordered Methos, and then looked to Alex. "Hump it, bitch."

Methos pinned Alex's wrists to the mattress.

Alex moved his legs onto the bed, bent his knees, and began to thrust hard against Kronos' hand.  
The harder he pushed up, the more Kronos pushed down. Sweat beaded on Alex's forehead until  
he gave a shout and came in his jeans.

Alex stopped fighting, and Kronos backed away long enough to pass Methos a knife. "Strip him  
if you can. If you can't, use the knife. Hold him tight."

Alex didn't fight as Methos moved between Alex's thighs. He yanked the jeans off.

From the bathroom, Methos heard the sound of a lighter flicking, and then a soft whoosh. When  
Kronos came out again, he carried with him a small propane blowtorch. The sound of the torch  
burning woke Alex up, and when he saw it, he tried to bolt away.

Methos held Alex more tightly. Kronos held an old-fashioned iron. Methos hadn't seen a real  
brand for over a hundred years, but this one looked new. Alex thrashed under him, but Methos  
held him down.

"You're a sick fuck," Alex growled.

"Hush," Kronos said, gently. "Do you want my friend to let you go? He backs away, Alex, and  
you are dead to me."

Alex settled down in Methos' arms. Kronos heated the iron in front of him until it glowed red  
and then white. "Hold him. I don't want to ruin this."

Alex's breathing became frantic, but he didn't struggle against Methos. "Hold still," Kronos said,  
surprisingly gentle. He pressed his palm against Alex's upper thigh, and pulled back for a  
moment. "Give him the pillow to bite down on."

Methos grabbed a nearby pillow and fit it between Alex's teeth.

It muffled Alex's scream as Kronos pressed the brand into the spot on Alex's upper thigh where  
his palm had just been.

Methos held Alex as the young man's body jolted from the pain before suddenly going limp and  
passing out.

The smell of sizzling flesh filled the room, and Kronos finally pulled the iron away. The K in  
his skin was raw and brutal, but it would heal completely if Alex took proper care of it.

"Come," Kronos said, and left the hot iron in the ashtray. Methos followed him outside.

"Drop you off somewhere?" Kronos asked.

"You're leaving him like that?" Methos demanded.

Kronos smiled at him. "Of course."

Methos paused for a moment. He thought, briefly, about returning to the boy's side, but he had  
his whole other life. Kronos was a pleasant evening's distraction, but he wasn't willing to  
submerse himself into it, and at for now, Kronos wasn't asking him too. "Why?" Methos asked,  
quietly.

Methos paused for a moment and briefly considered returning to the boy's side. But he had an  
entirely different life waiting for him when he left here. Kronos was pleasant enough for an  
evening's distraction, but he wasn't willing to submerge into that way of life completely. And  
Kronos wasn't asking him to. For now.

"Why?" Methos asked quietly.

Kronos looked back into the dingy hotel room, and for a moment he looked almost regretful.

"So that he'll never forget me."

Kronos hadn't changed a bit.


End file.
